


BaS Episode 2 11:48/49

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crazy Sparty, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus finds a use for Spartacus, even if the mad dog was out of his mind.





	BaS Episode 2 11:48/49

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Just me trying to get these fics in as soon as I can. Sorry for y'all's wait. Thanks so much for the patience!

Crixus storms into the Medicus in disbelief. There was no real way that the Thracian survived the pits. And yet...here he was. Three brutal nights of those twisted fights and he was still living! Scowling Crixus all but throws Medicus out and stands above the sleeping bastard. How was this in away way possible? He was able to defeat the cunt without breaking a sweat. Twice. Shaking his head the Gaul checks over the wounds. Obviously whoever Spartacus was facing was ill trained. There was minor bruising, the cuts that he did have weren't very deep at all. Dumb asses probably went straight for killing blows instead of just actually fighting an opponent to the death. Crixus snorts folding his arms. He calls bull shit. This was no miracle. This was Spartacus and a string of sheer dumb luck. Spartacus suddenly shouts and sits up swinging his fists. Crixus scoffs grabbing his wrists and wrestling him back down, with a little more difficulty than he thought. Grunting, Crixus straddles him pinning the Thracian's wrists above his head. 

"Calm down you fucking rabbit." Blue eyes blinked up at him in fear and confusion. Crixus felt a pull at his heart strings and grimaced.

"Crixus? Wha-where am I?" Spartacus asks nervously. Crixus blinks at him. This was the complete opposite of the person who fought him in the villa and in the Arena. He doesn't miss the blood shot eye. 

"You're in the Medicus, you simple fuck." Crixus leers before leaning down, "But do not think yourself safe." Spartacus bites his lip searching Crixus's face. The Gaul smirks pulling himself back up dragging Spartacus with him. He ignores the confused sputtering grabbing both of Spartacus's hands in his own while he removed his subligaria. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Spartacus asks doubling his efforts to get away. Three days in the pits have exhausted him and was less successful than he wanted to be. 

"Giving you what you deserve." His confusion only added Crixus into forcing him onto his knees. Crixus reaches past and uses the restraints on the table to keep Spartacus in place. "No hold still." Crixus grabs Spartacus by the chin squeezing his face painfully until his mouth opened as wide as he could get it. It took three seconds for the Thracian to realize what was about to happen. He tried to protest but suddenly his mouth was stuffed full of hard, hot Gaul cock. 

" _Mhrmh!_!" Crixus ignores the pleas and the teary eyes as he starts rocking his hips. The gagging noise Spartacus makes this more worth it than it should have been. He moans deep when the head of his cock hits the back of Spartacus's throat. 

"Fuck the gods! Your mouth was made for my cock." He praises his movements becoming jerky in an attempt to make it last, and not do any permanent damage. It wouldn't do well to break Batiatus's new cash toy. Spartacus whimpers the vibrations pulling a drawn out groan from the Champion. 

Spartacus tries to swallow around his mouthful, the Gaul's cock making him drool excessively. Every motion he does to try and discourage this, or make his disagreement and displeasure of this rough handling only adds to Crixus's enjoyment of Spartacus's torment. Distantly he could hear Sura asking him if this was all he was reduced to. And if he couldn't think of another way to get out of this new mess he somehow wound up in. There was only one way and Spartacus felt his stomach twist at the very thought. But it was the best idea he had. Taking a deep breath through the nose, he tries to prepare himself. He knows once this was all over Crixus was never going to let him live this down. Carefully and slowly he hums while tilting his head back and forth as Crixus thrusts. 

The Gaul freezes.

Spartacus squeezes his eyes shut for a second before doing his best to look up at Crixus seductively. Their eyes meet and to his absolute  _horror_ , his own cock twitches. Not looking away Spartacus hollows out his cheeks and drags himself to Crixus's tip, flicking his tongue across the leaking slit before sinking back down. Crixus's eyes widen moving his hands into the Thracian's hair, far more gently than any of the rest of his touches have been. Spartacus closes his eyes and focuses on his new task. With a bit more control and leeway now, he was able to bop his head in a more systematic rhythm. He doesn't enjoy the fact that he was hardening at the noises Crixus was making. The taste in his mouth was salty and bitter all at the same time. Like old wine. Crixus has started moving again. Faster than before. His grip on Spartacus's roots was painful but not unpleasant. Something that worried the Thracian. He was choking again, but this time he was encouraging it. And then blessedly; Crixus holds Spartacus's head down in place. Whining, Spartacus does his best to swallow the Gaul's release, licking it off the softening cock in his mouth. With a shiver Crixus pulls out. 

"Why?" Spartacus instantly gasps, coughing slightly. Crixus blinks down at him. He chuckles dressing. 

"To show you where you belong. Beneath me." He informs freeing Spartacus from the table's shackles. Glaring Spartacus rubs his wrists. "Besides, it seems the mad dog enjoys sucking cock. Barca will be pleased." Spartacus rolls his eyes sitting on his ass on the stone floor. 

"Fantastic news." He mutters to himself as Crixus walks out of the Medicus, the Gaul pauses at the doorway looking over his shoulder,

"Your blond friend; Varro?" Spartacus slowly looks up, Crixus grins when he does, "He shall be pleased too." The Champion's laughter echos down the hall and in Spartacus's ears long after he disappears from sight. 

Spartacus curls up clenching his fists tightly. He has  _got_ to rescue Sura and get the hell out of here. 

"


End file.
